duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cycle/DM-24 to DM-27
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DM-24 to DM-27. DM-24 Violence Heaven A cycle of creatures that reduce the cost of their allied civilizations costs by 1. * — Mamocannon, Saint Mecha (Water and Darkness) * — Deepsea Mecha Ganistar (Light and Darkness) * — Romunas, Deepsea Firespirit (Water and Fire) * — Jangaljan, Firespirit Beetle (Darkness and Nature) * — Metalbug, Saint Beetle (Light and Fire) A cycle of multicolored allied-civilization creatures that trigger their ability when destroyed. * — Wheel, Viral Knight * — Born Killer, Masked Mecha * — Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon * — Tylnia, Battle Dragonic Fairy * — Elephaust, Phantom Beast Sage A cycle of creatures that give their civilization to allied-civilization creatures in the battle zone. * — Erus Elixion, Dyed Sky Guardian (Water and Nature) * — Paint Frappe (Light and Darkness) * — Princess Zenobia, the Blackened (Fire and Water) * — Karz, Priest of the Colored Wind (Darkness and Nature) * — Lilian, Dream Painter (Light and Fire) A cycle of multicolored Vortex Evolution Phoenix creatures that evolve from 2 allied-civilizations. * — Steel Meteor Pengkaiser * — Amon Bells, Devil Meteor * — Night Screamer, the Battle Meteor * — Mr. Aesop, Mystical Meteor * — Balphalt, Spirit Meteor A cycle of creatures with a tap ability of "Instead of attacking, you may tap this creature and 8 cards in your mana zone". * — Soldias, the Patroller * — Depth Noble / Fuuma Octonarics * - Viceflame Dragoon * — Jamool, Master of Four Winds * — Asuran, Spirit Knight A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when they attack and you tap 2 cards of an allied-civilization. * — Rajasta, the Patroller (Nature: This creature gets power +3000.) * — Seaspin Crawler (Light: Untap this creature at the end of the turn.) * — Fuuma Deathgator (Water: Unblockable until the end of turn. * — Mimizuke, Darkwind Sharpshooter (Darkness: Discard a card in your opponents hand.) * — Triple Hammer Tribe (Fire: Destroys one of your opponent's creature that has "blocker".) A cycle of multicolored spells that have the Overdrive keyword. * — Solar Drive * — Spiral Drive * — Darkflame Drive * — Mach Drive * — Gardening Drive DM-25 Violence Creator A cycle of multicolored God creatures that has a God Link to another god allied to both of its civilizations. * — Orphe, Punishment God links with Izana, Crime God * — Dokkoi, Fantasy God links with Otto, Worldly God * — Riki, Thunder God links with Gou, Spirit God * — Tauros, Battle God links with Gort, God of Sealing * — Paloro, God of the Cycle links with Aloro, War God A cycle of creatures with 2x file:Metamorph.gif Metamorph abilities, 1 for each of their allied-civilizations. * — Gastin, the Patroller: Water and Nature) * — Mirror Egg: Light and Darkness) * — Aquaheat Dragoon: Water and Fire) * — Metal Claw, Mobile Battle Dragon: Darkness and Nature) * — Colonel Koala, Forest Commander: Light and Fire) DM-26 Dragonic Wars A cycle of multicolored enemy civilization creatures that get an ability when put into the battle zone. They each cost 5 and have 2000 power. * — Bega, Vizier of Shadow * — Jet R.E, Brave Vizier * — Magnas, Electro-Knight * — Splash Axe, the Aqua Savage * — Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage A cycle of multicolored enemy civilization creatures that get their ability when destroyed and sent to the graveyard. * — Eagle Cargo, Guardian Treasure * — Beetleda, Armored Insect Mecha King * — Antoinette, Beautiful Battle Dragon Princess * — Fuuma Bariel, Armored Insect * — Angler Grape, Brave of the Deep Currant DM-27 Perfect Heaven A cycle of God creatures from each of the 5 civilizations that link with each other. * — Shine Valkyrie, Heavenly God * — Blue Poseidon, Sea God * — Dark Indora, God of Darkness * — Flame Agon, God of Flames * — Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God A cycle of multicolored allied 2-civilization creatures with an file:Overdrive.gif Overdrive ability for +1/+1/+1 overdrive for the other 3 civilizations. * — Dellinder, Machine Admiral * — Valcha, the Guardian Spirit Knight * — Gelneus, Fuuma of the Depths * — Pyron, the Battle Dragonic Firespirit * — Kabuto 1, Armored Insectobeast A cycle of multicolored enemy-civilization creatures sharing civilization, races and abilities with 2 previously released creatures. *Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon **Bolmeteus Musha Dragon and Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit *Walmiel, Electro-Sage **Miele, Vizier of Lightning and Hypersquid Walter *Skell Eye, Savage Mecha King **Cavern Raider and Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *Drag Innocent, Savage Swordsman **Innocent Hunter, Blade of All and Kyrstron, Lair Delver Category:Cycles